


Christmas Interlude

by buttonmybutton



Category: Glee
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Cancer, M/M, Romance, Slight Burt and Blaine Bashing, Smut, Spoilers through Glee Actually, santa/elf costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonmybutton/pseuds/buttonmybutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just needs to escape from his Christmas visitors for a while, luckily he has a solid excuse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I neither own nor make any profit from Glee. I am always  
> grateful for your opinion, but it is my firm policy not to answer  
> reviews.

Kurt straightened the seams on his tights and the peak of his cap one last time and took a deep breath. On one level it was nerve-wracking, dressing in this extremely tight and ridiculous elf costume in the grimy bathroom of a rundown community center, but on another level it was a relief to have a cast iron excuse to avoid the people and problems waiting in his apartment for a few hours.

Last week he'd been so upset to be missing Christmas with his dad and now he was desperate to escape his presence. Kurt loved his dad, he loved him so much, but when he thought about him getting sick again, going to the hospital again, maybe dying this time, he just wanted to run- run far away.

And he knew it was petty, but why was Blaine here? How could his dad have brought him here, told him before Kurt, even, that he was sick? Kurt might have kinda, sorta forgiven Blaine and been kinda, sorta, maybe looking forward to seeing him when he was still planning on going home for Christmas. But Kurt hadn't gone home for Christmas. Yes, it had been mostly a financial decision, but if he had really been ready to see Blaine he would have found a way.

And just because Kurt was thinking about forgiving Blaine didn't mean his dad was allowed to. His dad knew what Blaine had done to him, he should be threatening Blaine with a shotgun, not keeping secrets with him behind Kurt's back.

Kurt knew that his dad loved him and wanted him to be happy, but it stung a little, feeling like his dad didn't trust his judgment.

So yeah, hurray for a few hours to think, even if it was surrounded by Santa-mad underprivileged children, at least they were a timely reminder that other people had bigger problems than people loving him and wanting to see him for Christmas, even if he wasn't quite ready to deal with them.

He heard a throat clearing behind him and looked in the mirror to see David Karofsky emerging from the changing stall, adjusting his Santa costume. David was at NYU, going to the Silver School for social work. Kurt had stopped into a LGBT youth shelter after Sandy to donate some gently-used couture and had been very surprised to see David there, ordering a squad of volunteers around.

Kurt had felt a mixture of unsettled, guilty and proud, he wanted to ask David how he was doing and to apologize for not keeping in touch, like he had meant to, David was very polite, wouldn’t hear any apologies from Kurt, but he was simply too busy to sit down and talk. When pressed he invited Kurt to an HIV awareness picnic later that week.

Since then David had invited him to a fair amount of the LGBT events he was involved with, which had progressed to more of the general charity projects like today, but they never did have that talk. David was just busy, busy, busy and he never hung out with him socially, always seemed to be making it clear that he wasn't presuming, wasn't trying to trick Kurt into spending time with him.

At first Kurt had appreciated the respect, but it wasn't like he had that many friends to choose from in New York, and lately he had been irritated that David apparently couldn't stand to be in the same room with him if there wasn't a committee meeting going on. Kurt admired the way David threw himself so thoroughly into making the world a better place, but sometimes he worried that David thought that he had to spend the rest of his life doing penance; that he didn’t deserve to be appreciated just for himself. Other times he worried more selfishly that David just didn’t find Kurt and his frivolous aspirations all that interesting, now that he was on his way to becoming Brother Theresa.

Apparently Kurt was all about the petty feelings today because in the split second before David met his eyes in the mirror he caught the other boy staring at his ass, and it made him feel good that at least some part of him still had a hold on David's emotions.

"S'that your whole costume?"

"It better be, this thing cannot take any more tacky accessories, I feel like a jingle bell factory threw up on me."

"That's not really what I m- never mind, it's fine. You ready?"

The wild, petty feeling in Kurt's stomach was only growing and apparently he was really freaking out about his dad, because ordinarily he would never tease a sad, confused boy who had been doing his very best to get over him, but in this moment Kurt didn't want David to be over him. He wanted him to look at him again, the way he used to, the way he just had at his ass.

Besides, David couldn’t be that sad and confused; he had been flirting and laughing with that boy with the tacky scarf and the clipboard who had checked them into the shelter earlier. They had been giggling right in front of Kurt, as if he wasn’t even there. As if Kurt Hummel was easy to forget.

"I'm ready, but your beard is all crooked, David," Kurt spun around and positively slinked over to the other boy, "let me fix it for you."

He reached up and lay a hand on David's round cheek, he could actually feel it heat up as David blushed furiously.

"Great makeup job," Kurt said wickedly, "your cheeks are perfectly rosy."

He hooked the beard elastic behind David's ear and his fingertips brushed over the soft little whorl of baby hair behind it. He brought his other hand up to do the other side and was reminded unavoidably of how David had held his face just this way that day in the locker room. Maybe David was reminded too because his eyes were firmly averted but they were looking suspiciously wet.

Kurt hastily dropped his hands to David's shoulders, goodness, still so big. Kurt could basically look David in the eye now, when he used to seem so much taller, but his shoulders were still so, so broad. Kurt had never exactly considered the appeal of a broad pair of shoulders before, but the hard muscles felt amazing, especially under the velvety slide of the Santa costume, it was satisfying like stroking a big cat. And inappropriate, so very inappropriate, yet Kurt couldn't resist sliding his hands over the top of David's pecs, which were also felt extremely interesting, and down his sides, which were admittedly squishier, but with that same hint of steel underneath.

In high school Kurt had been as unhealthily obsessed with his and everyone else’s weight as the next gay boy, but honestly, now that he had his hands on David’s flesh, he just wanted to squeeze, he tried to imagine being pressed up against that solid bulk, or even better, being pressed beneath it, if David pinned him to a mattress he would stay pinned, could he even fit his arms around David’s waist, was his ass hard with muscles or soft and squeezable or-

David coughed and grabbed Kurt’s wrists, peeling his hands, which had somehow crept around Dave’s waist, off of him. And now he was imagining Dave holding his wrists over his head while he was pinning him to a mattress, but probably not while scowling down at him the way he was doing now.

"Um sorry, there was... There was some lint. All better now."

Kurt ran out of the door, bells jangling even more annoyingly than he had predicted, before David could say anything. He could hear David stomping hard on his heels, no doubt about to demand an explanation that Kurt didn’t have for his behavior, so he skipped hastily to the center of the room where Tacky McClipboard had efficiently lined all the children up in front of the tree and Santa throne, the officious bitch.

“All right, children, are you excited to see Santa?”

The children shrieked with excitement. David paused in the restroom doorway he had been about to storm through and attempted to adjust his face into something warm and twinkly, rather than judgmental and slightly murderous.

“He’s had a long, cold flight from the North Pole, so let’s give him a warm welcome- yay, Santa!”

“Yay, Santa!” The children echoed.

“Ho, ho, ho,” David laughed dutifully as he high-fived the line of ecstatic children and made his way up to the throne. As he brushed past Kurt he locked eyes with him for a brief second, and Kurt could see the genuine hurt in his expression. Kurt bit his lip and resolved to be nothing but friendly and respectful for the rest of the afternoon.

Ten minutes later Tacky was batting his eyelashes over his clipboard and Kurt found himself bending over unnecessarily low when he dug the next present out of the sack before snapping back up to hand the present off to David. As the afternoon wore on he could feel David’s eyes burning a hole in his tights as he presented his ass to him again and again, with each present he retrieved. And maybe he leaned in and brushed up against him more than he needed to when he helped children settle into his lap, maybe his lips brushed David’s ear not-quite-accidentally when he whispered their names to him.

And maybe after the gift-giving, when Tacky posed for a “jokey” photo in Santa’s lap, it was Kurt who proposed that all of the adult volunteers should pose with Santa. When Kurt’s turn came David’s cheeks were a bright, burning red under his fake beard and he was refusing to make eye contact as Kurt sank delicately into his lap.

Kurt wiggled a little on the slippery velvet and a pair of strong hands settled on his hips and steadied him. Kurt’s own cheeks flared to life, David was indeed pinning him down and it felt so good. He leaned back against the broad, warm body behind him, ground his hips slowly deeper into David’s lap until he felt a hard length grinding back, thrusting against the cleft of his ass. David’s hands clenched harder at his hips, he could feel sharp puffs of air against the back of his neck. Suddenly Kurt remembered that they were in public and he jumped up, mortified. To his shock David jumped up after him and grabbed his hips again, before he could escape.

“Ouch, your bells are caught in my beard! Excuse us, we need to go get this untangled.”

David dug his fingers into Kurt’s hipbones and frog-marched him past the bemused onlookers into the bathroom. As soon as they were inside he pushed Kurt away from him and turned to lock the door.

“Hey,” Kurt protested, my bells weren’t stuck to you, why did…”

Kurt trailed off as David turned back to face him, ripping off his beard, hat and wig, eyes blazing. Kurt’s eyes dropped lower and his mouth formed a silent o as he took in the giant erection tenting David’s velvet pants. That certainly wouldn’t have gone unremarked upon by the other volunteers.

“Kurt, what the fuck? Are you trying to prove I’m a bad guy? I’m still a bad guy, okay? I’m trying, I’m trying so hard, but I’m about two seconds from snapping here, and throwing you up against this wall and-“

“And what?” Kurt took a step forward, eyes still fixed on David’s tented crotch.

David clenched his hands at his sides.

“And you made it perfectly clear last time that you didn’t like it, that you didn’t like me, so whatever game you’re playing, please fucking stop.”

“Last time? When you hate-kissed me?”

“I didn’t hate-kiss you, and you know it. I had it coming, and I guess I still do, but could you at least not pretend you don’t know what you’re doing when you stomp all over my heart this time?”

“David, I really didn’t know. I knew you thought you were in- in love with me last Valentine’s, but-“

“Bullshit. I get that you wish I didn’t love you, believe me I wish I didn’t too, but I do and I did then, and I know you knew.”

“I didn’t know, or at least I didn’t know that I knew. I’m sorry, I really am. But you obviously got over it, all you ever do is ignore me now, so-“

David’s hands were suddenly grabbing Kurt’s shoulders, hauling him close, and David was growling right in his face.

“I ignore you, you dumbass, because when you love someone, you’d give anything to make them happy, and the only way I can make you happy is by staying the fuck away from you!”

“Well I’m not happy with that, I’m not happy at all, so why don’t you give me something else!”

All rational thought gone, Kurt hissed right back at David as he reached deliberately down between their bodies, found that tantalizing velvet-covered pole and squeezed.

David Karofsky positively roared as he slammed his lips down onto Kurt’s and attacked his ass, ripping Kurt’s tights to angry shreds and squeezing at his bared cheeks as he hauled Kurt up his body and pressed their groins together.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Kurt scrabbled his way up David's thick body, squeezing his legs tight around the other boy's waist as he ground his aching cock against David's answering hardness. David growled into Kurt's mouth and dug his fingers even harder into his exposed ass cheeks, easily dragging him higher and tighter as he rutted their groins together.

Kurt responded to David's growl with sympathetic coos as he lapped eagerly at David's tongue, lips, chin, anything he could reach. He wound his arms around David's neck and clenched a hand in his short curls, baby soft to the touch and rather sweetly warm and damp from being trapped under a wig and hat all afternoon. There was an angry red line just under David's jawline where his beard strap had been digging into him. Kurt leaned over to kiss it better. David, clean shaven when they'd arrived, already had stubble there. Kurt dragged his lips over it several times, enjoying the tingling sensation. He closed his eyes and nuzzled closer, reveling in the scrape of stubble, the slide of velvet, the soft tongue and the hard hands that squeezed at his ass, and the harder still cock thrusting against him.

David ran a thick finger down the cleft of Kurt's ass, brushing over his hole. Kurt, long past any sense of shame, clenched his cheeks over David's finger and thrust down, attempting to impale himself on the fingertip.

"Seriously?" David growled again. He brought a hand up to grab Kurt's chin, dragging him away from the excellent hickey work he'd been doing under David's jaw, and glaring into his eyes. "I don't know what's got into you today, Kurt Hummel, but if you don't cool it you're gonna get fucked fast and rough up against the dirty wall of this filthy fuckin' bathroom."

"Okay."

"Okay then. Wait, what?"

"Okay, fuck me. I mean please. Please fuck me, David."

"I- fuck. Seriously?"

Kurt pulled David's head down and kissed him with more than a hint of teeth. "Seriously, right now, please."

David groaned into his mouth and resumed dragging his finger down Kurt's crack, rubbing and prodding at his hole with definite intent, until he abruptly grabbed Kurt by the hips and pushed, dumping him back onto his own, unsteady feet.

"Get this shit off." He yanked at the collar of Kurt's elf tunic.

Kurt blushed. "I'm sorry, not very sexy, I know. I look exactly like that creepy Elf on the Shelf."

"What the shit is the elfonnashelf? And are you crazy?" David spun Kurt by the shoulders, forcing him to look in the mirror. "Course you're sexy, fucking pornographic poured into this thing."

Now that Kurt really examined himself the tunic and tights were rather inappropriately snug, perhaps he shouldn't have been wearing them in front of children all afternoon. He watched, spellbound, as David’s big hands slid down his torso, practically spanning his waist before grasping the hem of his tunic and jerking it roughly over Kurt’s head, yet one of those big hands gently cupped the back of his neck, preventing any of the bells on the collar from snagging his hair. The tunic was tossed carelessly to the floor, bells letting out one last annoying tinkle, and Dave’s eyes burned in the mirror as they swept over Kurt’s bared torso.

Kurt rolled his head back onto David’s shoulder as the larger boy skimmed his fingers over Kurt’s sensitive flesh. He ground his thumbs against Kurt’s nipples, making Kurt hiss and lean up to bite at the soft underside of David’s chin. Dave ground Kurt’s nipples harder, pinching at them with blunted nails.

“Lookit this,” David dug his hand into the front of Kurt’s tights, cupping and squeezing Kurt’s growing erection. “No underwear, can’t believe it, trying to kill me,” he pulled the tights away from Kurt’s body and Kurt’s penis sprang upright, the wet, reddened tip peeking up against his stomach, over the waistband. “Fuck!” David whimpered against Kurt’s neck as he savagely ripped the front of the tights, shredding the crotch just as thoroughly as he’d already shredded the ass.

Torn shreds of nylon puddled down Kur’ts thighs towards his ankles as he thrust into David’s hand, pumping firmly at his shaft. David kept pinching at Kurt’s nipples with his free hand and running his teeth and stubble against Kurt’s exposed neck as he jacked him off. Kurt’s hips rolled back against David’s sizeable bulge and he was suddenly impatient to have it inside him.

He twisted around in David’s grasp to start pulling at his belt and the fastenings on his Santa jacket. David grumbled in protest as Kurt’s cock was pulled out of his grasp, but dug his fingers eagerly into Kurt’s ass cheeks, once Kurt had managed to slither around. Kurt craned his head around to catch a glimpse in the mirror- David was staring over Kurt’s shoulder, eyes black with lust and tongue poking out in concentration as he squeezed and kneaded compulsively at Kurt’s ass, fingers leaving red streaks on the smooth, white flesh.

Kurt pouted when he managed to get the velvet jacket open, only to find a white undershirt below, he couldn’t bring himself to destroy clothing, no matter how offending, so he simply shoved it up underneath David’s armpits. David’s chest was so, so broad and fairly hairy and sweaty, Kurt was surprised in the back of his head that all of these things excited, rather than repelled him, and that David’s stomach was definitely not flat, and yet Kurt needed to touch it, needed to plaster himself against it and bury his face between David’s sizeable pecs and just breath him in for a minute.

“Look in the pocket, stuff we need.”

Kurt reached his arms around David’s solid waist and dug in the flapping pocket of his Santa jacket. He lifted up his chin to rest on David’s chest and lifted his eyebrow inquisitively as he pulled out a candy cane. David smiled his tiny, shy little boy smile and darted his lips down to peck the tilted tip of Kurt’s nose.

“Other pocket.”

Kurt dug around and found a condom and disposable packet of lube. “Why do you have this?”

“Jonah slipped it to me earlier.”

Kurt stiffened and his arms slid off of David’s waist to curl defensively against his chest. “Jonah? With the scarf and the clipboard? Were you two planning-“

“No! I mean, maybe he was planning to ask me if- but no, never, ever Jonah.”

“Why not? You don’t think he’s cute?” “He’s been in the same room as you, Kurt. I can’t do anything with another guy after being around you. I mean I have fooled around with a couple people from bars, I still can’t believe that anyone wants to, so it’s hard for me to say no, but nothing with guys I was gonna see again, nothing real. And nothing since I ran into you again. Not that I ever even imagined this would happen, I just didn’t think it would be fair to kiss someone else while thinking about you.”

Kurt didn’t understand the squeezing sensation in his chest. He had only become aware of his attraction to David Karofsky a few hours earlier, but already the thought of him doing anything with strangers in bars had him feeling jealous rage, and worry about David’s safety, and sadness that he apparently didn’t believe in his own attractiveness, and guilt that he, Kurt, was holding David back from trying for more, and even more guilt that he found it pretty flattering. But mostly jealous rage.

“No it wouldn’t be fair to poor Jonah, you’d better kiss me instead.”

This time David leaned in slowly, maintaining eye contact as he gently slanted his lips over Kurt’s, and Kurt had to wrap his arms around David’s neck, because his legs weren’t feeling very steady.

“Hold out your hand,” Kurt whispered against David’s mouth. He kept one arm around the other boy’s neck as he opened the lube packet with his teeth. David cupped his hand and Kurt dropped a kiss into his palm before squeezing a healthy dollop of lube over his fingers. “Would it be easier if I leaned over the counter or..?”

“No.” David easily hoisted one of Kurt’s legs over his arm. “You shouldn’t have to touch any of the nasty surfaces in here, just hold on tight.”

So Kurt continued to cling to David’s neck, leg raised like a flamingo, but perfectly steady in David’s firm grip, as David began working first one finger, then another into Kurt’s hole. Kurt alternated between burying his burning face in the crook of David’s shoulder and twisting his head around to steal embarrassed glimpses in the mirror. He had never seen anything as filthy or as hot as David’s thick, tan fingers pumping into his hole, stretching the edges wider, Kurt’s ass pulled them in deeper, making a wet, squelching noise. When David got up to three fingers without Kurt tensing up around them, Kurt slid his hand between their bodies and shoved David’s pants and boxer briefs down as far as they would go. A monster sprang up, smearing sticky drops of pre-ejaculate in the trail of fur on David’s belly. Kurt wrapped a shaky hand around it; it was much thicker and harder than the only other person’s equipment he’d had experience with.

“Better do four fingers,” he said as he rolled the condom down David’s shaft, and then squeezed every last drop of lube out of the packet.

David slid his pinky in along with the rest of his fingers and soon Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath. He craned his head around and watched in the mirror as David lifted both his thighs off the floor now and held him up so easily, eyes burning a hole in their reflection as he used it to guide the straining head of his latex-covered cock into Kurt’s now gleaming and slightly gaping hole. The muscles in David’s giant arms strained as he lowered Kurt slowly, so slowly onto his pole.

As big as David was, Kurt felt less pain than he ever had during previous encounters, David control was incredible, he fed his cock into the other boy inch by careful inch, stopping and waiting for Kurt to relax, every time he felt him tense up. And then he just as slowly and carefully lifted Kurt back up, almost to the tip, before guiding him back down again. It went smoother this time, the massive meat-stick practically gliding in, even as Kurt felt it all the way to the back of his throat, filling him up deeper and harder than anything else ever had in his life.

“Ah! Oh god, David!”

“Oh god, good, or oh god, bad?”

“Good, good, so good! Harder!”

“Harder? Fuck, Kurt, you shouldn’t say things like that. Don’t scream, kids outside.”

David lifted Kurt up, but this time he didn’t control his descent , this time David’s hands pulled Kurt’s hips slamming down and David’s cock came slamming up to meet him. Kurt screamed, but David was ready, and latched onto his mouth, swallowing the sound.

The next time Kurt opened his eyes David had him pinned to the back wall, although he kept one hand between Kurt’s shoulders and the plaster, protecting Kurt’s skin, and he was fucking him so hard that Kurt’s eyes rolled back in his head with every stroke. He watched the mirror through half-lidded eyes as David’s ass pumped obscenely. It was a pretty magnificent ass, hard and round and hairy, and Kurt wanted to grope it, to feel the muscles tensing and releasing in it, but David really did have him pinned like a butterfly to the wall, and all he could do was moan into David’s unrelenting mouth as David’s bulk crushed him to the wall and David’s cock plumbed his depths, fucking him and fucking him and fucking him.

David pushed Kurt’s legs higher up his arms and slammed his cock up at a different angle, stabbing against Kurt’s prostate. Kurt’s cock jerked to attention, his whole body started trembling, David’s eyes gleamed and he did it again, battering Kurt’s prostate mercilessly, hammering the blunt head of his cock against it faster and faster. He groped between them with his lubed up hand and squeezed Kurt’s erection, milking him and thrusting his tongue deeper into Kurt’s mouth and battering away with his cock until Kurt’s back arched in a taut bow and he was screaming and screaming into David’s mouth as his fingers clawed at David’s broad shoulders and his cock exploded over David’s fist.

“BabybabybabygodKurtlovebabyKurtKurtKurt,” David babbled as his thrusts became even harder and erratic, until he buried himself in Kurt’s ass and rolled his hips, pumping the condom full of come.

One day, Kurt thought, he was going to feel David come without a condom; one day Kurt and only Kurt was going to feel David hot and wet inside him. Only Kurt.

Afterwards David still wouldn’t let any part of Kurt touch the filthy bathroom. He cradled him in his lap as he sat on the closed lid of one of the toilets, running his hands up and down Kurt’s spine and nuzzling his hair, inhaling his scent like he was trying to memorize it because he would never get another chance. Kurt couldn’t stop smiling until he realized that he was crying.

“Goddamn you, David. You ruined it, we could have had this, and instead you were horrible and you hurt me and you scared me, and you hurt yourself, and you ruined it.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I think every day about what would have happened if I just wasn’t an asshole, if I just had been honest with myself when I first started to fall for you. I ruined my whole future before I realized that’s what it could have been. But I like to think that however much I messed up your junior year, I didn’t ruin your future. I thought you were happy, Kurt. What’s going on? Why did this happen today?”

Kurt punched David in the chest and cried harder, and then he told him about his dad, and the cancer, and Blaine.

“I’m so sorry, David. I was crawling out of my skin, and I took advantage of you.”

David shrugged. “Don’t apologize. I’ll never be able to make up for what I did to you, so take advantage of me whenever you want. Besides, it’s not like my heart can get any more broken and this will always be the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Kurt punched him again harder. “This is not going to be the best thing that ever happened to you. I’m not done with you, David. You wasted enough of our time, I’m not going to let you waste anymore.”

“You don’t mean that, you’re not yourself today.”

“I am more myself today than I have been in a very long time. Do you love me David?”

“You know I do.”

“That’s right. And I know that I’m going to love you too. I can see it coming, and there’s nothing I can do to avoid it, so it won’t do either of us any good if you run away.”

“Kurt-“

“Shh.”

Kurt took David’s face in his hands and kissed him, and when he was done David was smiling like his face was about to split in two, like he was maybe, possibly starting to believe Kurt.

Kurt felt shy as they hurriedly cleaned up and dressed, but somehow the way David was still grinning at him made what should have been a fairly tawdry experience seem romantic. Even when he sniffed Kurt’s ripped tights and stuffed them in his pocket.

“What? I’m gonna have to pay for them anyway, so I get to keep them.”

Kurt felt a little bad when they exited the bathroom and there was a line of not remotely confused about what they had been up to people waiting to pee. But he felt just great about the sour look on Jonah’s face. Especially when David asked him how much he should reimburse him for the tights. Kurt told Jonah that he had a wonderful time, and were there anymore events on his clipboard that Kurt could sign up for?

David walked Kurt all the way home, even though he lived across the bridge in the NYU dorms.

“Will you come up and have Christmas dinner with us?”

“No.”

“David, please, I need you.”

“You may _want_ to throw me in your dad’s face, but what you actually _need_ is to talk to him. I don’t want to come between you guys and I really don’t want to get into it with Blaine. And trust me, you can’t trust me around that little fucker, I will snap.”

“If it was just me, would you come up?”

“…Yes.”

“Perfect, their airport shuttle is coming at 9, see you at 9:15.”

Christmas dinner actually went pretty well. Kurt could breathe again, and even the idea of Blaine coming to NYADA didn’t freak him out like he was pretty sure it would have yesterday. He felt more compassion for Blaine, now that he realized he was never going to be in love with him again. And his dad needed him, so he was going to just have to suck it up about his slightly hurt feelings. At least till Blaine excused himself to take a shower that Kurt knew would include a solid 45 minutes of hair-drying and sculpting and his dad promptly turned to him with his laser eyes.

“You gonna tell me what the problem is, kiddo?”

“Dad… I can’t stand the thought of you being sick and me not being there to take care of you. And I guess it hurts that you told him first- that you would ask Blaine for help, before me. You know that- that he cheated on me, right? Why do you want me to get back with him, is that really what you want for me?”

Before Kurt could draw another shaky breath he was wrapped in his dad’s arms.

“Believe me, Kurt, there is no one on this earth that I trust or want beside me more than you. But I love you too goddamn much to let you give up on your dreams to play nursemaid. If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t actually tell Blaine, he just happened to be at the house, hanging out with Sam, when I got the results. And just so you know, I _hate_ that kid, Kurt, I wanna rip him limb from limb for what he did to you. But from what he told me about your last couple of conversations I honestly thought you were missing him, and wanted to see him. And it doesn’t matter how much I hate Blaine if he’s what would make you happy. If he doesn’t make you happy, I’ll drag him out of the bathroom and toss his butt out on the street, right this second.”

Kurt squeezed his dad back. “You don’t have to toss him out right this second. If you don’t let him finish doing his hair before he leaves, it might get caught in one of the plane’s turbines. Do you really want me to be with the person who would make me happy, no matter who it is?”

Burt grimaced. “Why do I get the sense you’re about to tell me something I’m really, really not gonna like?”

At 9pm Kurt gave his dad a long, long hug and Blaine a shorter but not totally without sincerity hug and waved goodbye till their shuttle van turned the corner. At 9:15 pm David showed up, darting his eyes around nervously, looking for signs that Burt and/or Blaine were still in the loft. But there was only Kurt. Wearing only a strategically placed sprig of mistletoe.

Two seconds later David had tossed Kurt over his shoulder and barreled into the bedroom.

“Uhhh, so you really like pink, huh?”

“Wrong door! Do not throw me on that bed, I’m fairly sure Rachel and my brother have had sex in it.”

“Gross, never speak of that again.”

David carried Kurt into the correct bedroom and gently laid him down on the correct bed, that had invitingly turned down sheets and a discreet collection of peppermint-flavored adult products on the nightstand. His eyes were full as he leaned down and stroked Kurt’s face.

“I can’t believe this is really happening.”

“This is really, really happening. My dad knows about it, so there’s no way you can even think about backing out now.”

“Oh god, did I make trouble between you guys? Is he going to hunt me down and castrate me?”

“No, it turns out someone gave me some good advice today, so my dad and I talked everything out and he is prepared not to murder you, as long as you make me happy.”

"Oh shit, I’m too young to die. How can I make Kurt Hummel happy?”

Kurt looped his arms around David’s shoulders and pulled him down towards the bed.

“To start with, you can help me prove a hypothesis.”

Kurt’s theory was correct. When David Karofsky pinned him to a mattress, he stayed good and pinned.


End file.
